kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting! (Pit leaps through the door and flies through the air.) Pit: It's been too long, Lady Palutena! Palutena: We can chat later, Pit. But now it's time to fight! The Underworld Army's invading! (A single Monoeye appears before Pit.) Pit: Whoa! You weren't kidding! Palutena: Use the L Button to fire. You can target enemies with the stylus. Pit: If these are Underworld troops, are you saying Medusa's been... Palutena: Resurrected. Yes. (The Touch Screen displays the classic, 8-bit appearances of Medusa and Tanatos from the original Kid Icarus.) Palutena: Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago, she's back now. And as the goddess of light, it's my duty to protect humanity from her. Pit: Eh, you worry too much! (A large projection of Medusa emerges from beneath the clouds as the sky turns red.) Pit: Medusa! Medusa: Hello there, Pit. And you too, Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party? Palutena: Uh... This really doesn't look like much of a party... Medusa: What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for 25 years. (Medusa disappears and the sky returns to normal.) Pit: They're moving their attack to the ground! Palutena: Then so are we! (Pit flies through the clouds and toward the surface.) Pit: I can't believe I'm actually flying! Palutena: The power of flight is my gift to you. I'll control your route so you can focus on battle. But I can only maintain this power for five minutes at a time. After that, your wings will burn up, and you'll fall. Pit: You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own. So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished! Palutena: When you're not firing, you'll go into a glide that makes it easier to dodge attacks. Holding your fire also builds up charged shots. Aim carefully, and use them wisely. Palutena: How are things looking to you? You can adjust the feeling of depth using the 3D slider on the right. Palutena: Your destination should be coming into view now. (Pit flies past some hills and spots a town off in the distance.) Pit: ...! Now they're attacking the town? This isn't right! Palutena: The people need your help. I'd better get you over there. (Pit flies over the town and hears the distant sound of people cheering.) Pit: Do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena! Palutena: Despite the Underworld invasion, the people haven't lost hope. It's our duty to protect them. Prepare for land battle, Pit. (Pit flies down toward his landing destination.) Land Battle (Pit lands in the town.) Palutena: First things first. Try turning left, Pit. *Pit flicks the reticle left. :Palutena: Good, good. *Pit doesn't proceed immediately. :Palutena: Flick left or right on the lower screen to turn quickly in that direction. Give it a try. Easy, right? :Palutena: Use the Circle Pad to move in any direction. Proceed down the alley. :Palutena: Use the Touch Screen to change direction and the Circle Pad to move. *Pit proceeds immediately. :Palutena: Good! Looks like you've got the hang of things. :Pit: Eh, it's a piece of cake! :Palutena: Good luck out there, Pit! (Pit approaches a group of Shemums.) Palutena: You're here to help the townsfolk, so wipe out as many monsters as you can. Pit: I'm on it! *Pit doesn't focus the reticle on the enemies in front of him. :Palutena: Use the stylus to target enemies with the green reticle. It's much easier to hit enemies when you've fixed your sight on them. Palutena: Flick the stylus left or right to change direction quickly. Pit: Huh. Like spinning a globe. *Pit picks up the [[Grenade].] :Palutena: A yellow reticle means that you have an item. Pressing the L Button will use that item. *Pit approaches the level 5 [[Intensity Gates|Intensity Gate].] :Pit: Hm? What's this? :Palutena: An Intensity gate. To pass through these, you need to play at certain Intensity, or difficulty, levels. (The sky turns red and a massive fireball crashes into the ground nearby.) Pit: Uh... (The fireball hops toward the coliseum and lands inside.) Pit: Wh-what was that? Palutena: Medusa has unleashed an evil beast in the coliseum! You need to hurry there! Palutena: Try eliminating nearby enemies with melee attacks. You'll switch between melee and ranged shots automatically. Pit: I'll stack up the melee attacks to serve up a combo meal of pain! Boss Battle (Pit runs into the coliseum and spots Twinbellows up in the stands.) Pit: TWINBELLOWS! Palutena: The Underworld's faithful watchdog. (Twinbellows leaps down, initiating the fight.) Pit: Old Pit's gonna teach you some new tricks! Now play dead! Palutena: Try circling left or right as you attack. Keep your aim focused on the enemy. Pit: That's called strafing, right? Palutena: Whatever it's called, just stay out of his way. Palutena: If you're in a tight spot, flick the Circle Pad to dash. I also recommend dashing and shooting at the same time. Change dash directions and charge your shot for different effects. Pit: Wow, talk about options! It's like an all-you-can-hurt buffet! (Pit defeats Twinbellows.) Pit: Yeah! Victory is mine! Palutena: Excellent job, Pit! Epilogue (Twinbellows explodes and his remains fly up into the sky. Afterwards, the sky returns to normal and a large projection of Medusa appears.) Pit: Listen well, Medusa! Your days of darkness are numbered. Prepare to meet the light! Palutena: Let's return for now. This was just our first step in defeating Medusa. (Medusa disappears and a pillar of light appears over Pit, whisking him away.) Category:Transcripts